Cut
Cut is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It has been HM01 since Generation I. Description |Cuts using claws, scythes, etc.}} |Cuts the foe with sharp claws, scythes, etc.}} |A basic attack. It can be used to cut down thin trees and grass.}} |The foe is attacked with a sharp scythe or claw. It can also be used to cut down thin trees.}} |The target is cut with a scythe or claw. It can also be used to cut down thin trees.}} |The target is cut with a scythe or claw. This can also be used to cut down thin trees.}} |The target is cut with a scythe or claw.}} Effect In battle Cut does damage to the target. In a Double Battle, Cut can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Cut can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Outside of battle Cut enables Pokémon to cut down small trees that may be blocking the player's path. Prior to Generation IV, Cut could cut down tall grass as well, though in Pokémon Emerald, a Pokémon with the ability Hyper Cutter cuts down the most tall grass in its use. Learnset By leveling up / |||||||1|STAB=}} By HM / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01( )|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01( )|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} / |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |HM01( )|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} / ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / ||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} / |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB=}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} |||HM01|HM01|HM01|HM01||STAB='}} Gallery Cut depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = Cut V.png Cut depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = Cut VI.png Cut depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Cut VII.png Cut depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon |anime1 = Danny Scyther Cut.png Cut being used by Danny's Scyther |anime3 = Nuzleaf Cut.png Cut being used by a wild Nuzleaf Tracey Scyther Cut.png Cut being used by Tracey's Scyther Harley Cacturne Cut.png Cut being used by Harley's Cacturne |anime4 = Nando Sunflora Cut.png Cut being used by Nando's Sunflora Damos' Chikorita Cut.png Cut being used by Damos' Chikorita |anime5 = Trip Servine Cut.png Cut being used by Trip's Servine Halsey Watchog Cut.png Cut being used by Halsey's Watchog |anime6 = Ash Frogadier Cut.png Cut being used by Ash's Frogadier Ippei Greninja Cut.png Cut being used by Ippei's Greninja |games2 = Cut II.PNG}} Category:Slashing moves Category:Moves with a base power of 50 Category:Generation I HMs Category:Generation II HMs Category:Generation III HMs Category:Generation IV HMs Category:Generation V HMs Category:Generation VI HMs Category:Articles needing more information Category:Moves usable outside of battle